


Triggering you with love

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Park Chanyeol, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, chanbaeksoo, they're all too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chanyeol life never had been easy, as an omega and as a person. Years suffering because of it. But now, he has two kind and lovely alphas to take care of him whenever he needs.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Tender PCY Fest 2021





	Triggering you with love

In the beginning, Chanyeol’s life wasn’t as easy as an omega. He was too tall, he talked too loudly, he was too ‘manly’ to be considered an omega but when he presented as one, he felt other people’s eyes on him, judging and harassing him. It wasn’t easy until now because he still could feel eyes on him, but thankfully he had people to protect him and make him feel safe, his friends, and his boyfriends. Boyfriends. It was weird to say it out loud, but he was proud to have two boyfriends, two alphas just for himself.

It all started with Baekhyun.

Chanyeol was angry, his ears were red from hatred, if he could explode the guy in front of him, he definitely would. He knew this could happen, and that was the exact reason he put on his page that he was tall and didn’t look at all like an omega, but the alpha in front of him still spilled bad words at him for being like this, before getting up of the table and going away from the coffee shop. He had asked the other to meet him there, because it was near his house and he knew it was a calm place, and of course he wasn’t crazy to meet a weird alpha guy at his house; after all, he was needy and needed a companion for his heat but it was way harder than he expected.

“Sir… Here’s your cappuccino and your latte.” The waiter appeared with their order. He didn’t know what his face was like, but he could see the shocked face of the other when he looked at the order. What was he going to do with a cappuccino? He hates it. “Is everything okay?”

He took a deep breath, looking at his hands that were in a punch shape, trying to calm himself down. He could not cry or anything, even if his smell showed what was going on. Another deep breath. He looked around, they were the only ones in the coffee shop, he didn’t know the waiter at all but he knew he was the only one who worked there all day – since he would go there when he was too lazy to make coffee or just needed some fresh air. It was a nice place.

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol’s voice was hoarse. “I-You should throw off the cappuccino.” He heard a small gasp; it was almost unheard. “Don’t worry, I will pay for it…”

His eyes were low, ashamed of himself and all the situation, it was obvious the waiter heard the alpha words too.

“I won’t throw a precious cappuccino away, and you don’t need to pay for it. That man was an asshole.” The waiter didn’t take long putting his latte in front of the omega while sitting down at the opposite chair with the cappuccino in his hands. “By the way, I’m Baekhyun.”

For the first time he looked at Baekhyun, his black hair was in waves near his forehead, in a completely sexy way. He was small – ridiculously small compared to Chanyeol - with a cute smile on his face while drinking the cappuccino like a kid. He couldn’t see but he could feel that he was shaking his legs under the table. Chanyeol took a breath, and _oh_ \- he was an alpha. His scent was wonderful, it was fresh but at the same time sweet, that made him feel like burying his nose on the other’s neck.

“I’m Chanyeol.” He smiles awkwardly.

“You’re a cute omega, _Yeollie_. I always see you around, hopefully, we can be friends, _hm_? Oh! And you don’t need to pay for this order, the cappuccino, and the latte.” Baekhyun talked quickly, with a smile on his face. He talked a lot. “I need to clean some stuff in the kitchen, but imagine my coffee like your house, kay? If you need anything or if that asshole comes back, just shout my name.” He got up but didn’t leave till the taller one nodded.

Chanyeol was blushing, ears and cheeks red, no one ever called him _Yeollie_. And never with that tone. A cute name that he’s now in love with. He took a sip of his latte with a shy smile on his face, his heart was warm. He didn’t know why but he felt like he needed that alpha. He needs to bury his nose in that scent, he needs to smell like that, and hear that voice, he would not mind hearing him talking a lot or calling him with pet names. At that moment, he didn’t mind if he hadn't got anyone to be with him in his heat, because he got Baekhyun, a good friend and a good coffee maker.

He came back the other day and the other one, and every time he went to the balcony to pay, he would talk a lot with Baekhyun, for at least half an hour. He loves to see the other smile or talking about his idea to open a coffee, or how he was tired of working, even about how he was angry that his hut was coming or personal things. Chanyeol loves every piece of it.

It was another day of the omega going to the coffee shop. He saw two tables with some people, he got closer to the balcony while Baekhyun was getting the orders from the tables but he could feel some weird smell on the air, he supposed it was from the people from the table, he wasn’t used to their smell since he never saw them before. He sat down on the balcony chair, with a kind smile on his face, his hands resting on the balcony.

“Good afternoon, _Yeollie_ ,” Baekhyun said quickly, focusing on making the orders. “Do you mind waiting? I can make these orders and make yours while we talk.”

“Good afternoon.” He answered looking at the other making the orders.

His hands were quick in the machine, moving it quickly, the smell of coffee filling the room, for the first time he noticed how pretty the alpha hands were. He smiled widely, his back was sexy, his hands were pretty, and he was so focused on it. Chanyeol blushed with his thoughts, he wasn’t used to thinking of it when looking at someone, but he couldn’t lie: Baekhyun was on another level. He was too concentrated looking at the other, the way his hair was messy, he moved quickly around, taking the cups. Both were too focused to notice that another person had entered the coffee shop.

Suddenly, there was a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder, he felt a hard grip around it, accompanied by a strong smell. His body froze completely, he knew the alpha didn’t notice the person because he was humming some song. He didn’t know what to do, he knew who it was for the smell that made him shiver with fear – the same alpha he found that day there, the rude one. He would never forget that smell. Probably because he didn’t look either moved, he heard a chuckle from the guy.

“Hey, alpha!” The guy’s voice was loud. He saw the moment Baekhyun stopped everything, turning quickly at the other, his eyebrows shuddering looking exactly into the omega shoulder with an unknown expression. “Don’t you think, my friend here shouldn’t be considered an omega? Where is the small size, the cute face? Hm? Isn’t he too...”

“Get out.” Baekhyun’s voice was loud, angry. His alpha smell pouring everywhere while his hands were pointing at the door. It was a scary image. Chanyeol never thought he would see that expression on the other’s face. The other alpha didn’t move. “Get out now or else…” It was almost a scream with a growl, he heard gasps from the people on the tables. Baekhyun’s eyes were red, showing he was ready to attack if the other didn’t do it.

They were in a silent fight, looking at each other with angry expressions. Chanyeol felt the moment the grip on his shoulder got loose before the hand left, he heard footsteps, but he didn’t dare to look at his back. He didn’t want to look at that gross alpha ever again. He took a deep breath – he was scared of an alpha fight because they always have too many scents, so unconsciously he was trying not to breathe. But he felt everything in that deep breath. The smell of a rut, it was strong, bitter, with anger but deep inside it smelt fresh, sweet. Baekhyun was near his rut.

Usually, alphas near their rut acted with overwhelming protection, too rough towards other alphas, and that weird smell earlier was from his rut. It was always a weird smell for Chanyeol.

“Come with me, please…” Baekhyun broke the silence, his eyes locked in Chanyeol. He didn’t mind following him at the backdoor, he could feel the customers confused eyes on them.

When he entered the backdoor, he saw a hallway with two doors, it was a small and narrow hallway, there were also some boxes around the place making it even smaller. If he lays down on the floor, he was sure he could reach both sides of the walls. He felt Baekhyun smell even harder, trying to not look so obvious while he was secretly smelling it between his breaths. He stopped walking when Baekhyun did, they weren’t near each other.

“I’m sorry…” The alpha’s voice was low, hoarse. “I’m sorry that I didn’t see that asshole coming, if I had sensed him, I’d make sure that he wouldn’t get near you, _Yeollie_.” He pouted, coming closer. “I feel sorry about this too, my rut is driving me insane.” He took another step, both face to face.

Differently from what would happen in fairy tales, it wasn’t Baekhyun who made the first step; Chanyeol lowered himself, his lips faintly against the other. The alpha’s hands went to his shoulders, and he put his hands on the other’s waist, it was a weird position, there were boxes behind them so they couldn’t do it right. But it happened. Their lips met each other, kind, slowly, with soft feelings between them. Chanyeol felt the other was controlling his rut, it was amazing how the other was cautious towards him – but he still felt one of the hands going to his ass, squeezing it slightly. He laughed between the kisses. Baekhyun’s smell was everywhere, driving him insane.

“I need to work…” Baekhyun was the first to stop, with his words Chanyeol couldn’t contain the pout. “ _Cutie_ …. But first…” The smaller one got closer, pulling them even closer, his nose went to his neck, smelling it, working hard onto scenting him. Chanyeol closed his eyes, smiling widely, no alpha would get closer to him for some days or bother him because now he was smelling fresh and sweet. He was smelling like Baekhyun.

That was how Baekhyun happened.

They started going on dates and officially dating each other not too long after it, they would hang out every single day, chatting on the free time around the coffee, and sometimes the alpha would go along with him to Chanyeol’s house, just to make sure he’s safe. Baekhyun was a gentleman – when he wanted -, because most of the time he’ll tell dirty jokes, sliding his hand to the omega’s ass, murmuring naughty stuff and making Chanyeol blush completely. They had their own chemistry.

Not too long after that Kyungsoo happened.

It was another day as usual in the coffee shop, Chanyeol was there too – he’s been almost all day there these days -, there were some customers sat on the table, Baekhyun took their orders. So, the couple was just chatting while waiting for someone to order more or someone to enter.

The taller one was sitting on a chair at the balcony – he loved that place -, while Baekhyun was by his side on the other chair, he’d pulled it near the other not too long ago, so that way he could rest his head on the omega’s shoulder. It was a comfortable position, one that they’ve been doing a lot. Baekhyun looked at the customers for a while, scanning them, they were too busy at their own conversation to even look at the couple, he didn’t think twice, his hand sliding to his omega’s thigh, caressing it.

“ _Yeollie_ …” He got even closer to the omega, whispering in his ear. He could see the moment he shivered and his ears becoming red.

“Don’t do it, Baek.” He pouted cutely. “You have customers.” But he didn’t try getting away, so the alpha started kissing him on the shoulder, going near his neck, it was sexual but there was so much tenderness in his slow kisses.

Chanyeol leaned towards the other, feeling all the love through that action. His cheeks and ears were a little red from all the shyness, he didn’t know if the customers noticed them. His alpha was so naughty. But he couldn’t do anything at all because he would always lean in for more.

“If it wasn’t for the customers…” His lips playing on his ear. “I’d do a lot of things to you. What do you call them? Naughty things, _hm_?” He licked it and Chanyeol let a low groan escape, blushing harder.

The bell door rang, but Baekhyun didn’t seem to care at all, still kissing his neck. Chanyeol knew someone had arrived because of a new smell, it was strong, fresh, manly. An alpha’s smell. He’d never smelled it before, so it was someone that was coming for the first time to the coffee shop. He was thinking too much about the smell and his alpha was still distracted with his neck, that he jumped on the chair when he heard that voice.

He took Baekhyun's hands and moved them from him, getting up quickly, he felt the other worry about the sudden movement. His eyes searching for the new person, not taking too locking themselves on the short guy looking around. Black short hair, it wasn’t wavy or with too much hair, but it wasn’t too short either; he was almost the same size as Baekhyun – he supposed -, a pair of pretty eyes and a mouth in the shape of a heart. Chanyeol smiled, his eyes were shining at the guy. Oh, how much had he missed him? It was obviously him.

He got closer, walking on his own almost like hypnotized.

“Kyungsoo?” his voice sounded weird, but he knew it was him when the shorter one turned to look at him.

He felt his heart shaking. It’d been years since they last saw each other, the last time they saw each other none of them knew if they were going to be omega, alpha or beta. Maybe before high school? He really couldn’t remember.

“Hey….” The hoarse voice came with a shy smile. It was really him.

The omega didn’t care, he got closer to the alpha and hugged him tightly like he didn’t want to lose the other. And he didn’t. They took their own time at the hug, until Kyungsoo pushed him away slowly, his eyes locking with someone behind the omega.

“Hello.” Baekhyun's voice sounded cheerful, he got closer to the omega, hugging him from behind, his hand on his waist, squeezing it gently.

Chanyeol knew he was jealous, he wasn’t the type to show it, but they already talked of how much he hates when Chanyeol gets closer to an unknow alpha; he didn’t mind his alpha friends, but if he doesn’t know who the alpha is, he gets jealous. Since Baekhyun is a kind alpha he always puts his jealous feelings down his throat. The taller one turned his head to give a soft kiss at his alpha’s cheeks, trying to calm his feelings down.

“This is Kyungsoo, he used to be my best friend at…. I don’t really remember.” He laughed. “We were best friends when we were younger.” He saw him nodding gently. “And this is Baekhyun, the coffee shop owner and my alpha.” He said the last part slowly, blushing. It was something he was trying to get used to.

“Nice to meet you, would you like to order? You can take a seat if you want.” He pointed at the tables and at the balcony, taking his hands off the omega.

“One americano, please.” Baekhyun nodded ready to ask if his boyfriend wanted to go with him, but Chanyeol went towards the table Kyungsoo was going to. He didn’t mind at all because the alpha seemed like a good person, so he went inside to make the americano.

If Baekhyun was going to be honest with himself, he wouldn’t judge the other at all; he ordered one of his favorite beverages– to drink and to make -, he seemed like a nice guy, and his appearance wasn’t that bad. Actually, he was handsome. He kept focus on making the coffee, cleaning some cups and pulling the machine buttons. He started humming the song that was playing in the background, to stay focused on his own work.

“It’s been so long since I saw him.” Chanyeol’s voice echoed, and he looked back to see that he was against the balcony with a cute smile. He looked so pretty, his hair with small waves, his eyes shining.

“You’re so pretty, _Yeollie_.” He got closer to the balcony, pulling his boyfriend in a quick peck.

“Am I still going to be pretty if I say I got his number?” He blushed and saw Baekhyun arching an eyebrow – it looked sexy. He didn’t know how the other react at all, so he was cautious around it.

Baekhyun stopped moving for some seconds, before getting around the balcony, being face-to-face with the taller one. His lips got closer to his ear, first letting a soft kiss there – he was such a tease -, with a smile on his lips, but he could see that the omega was confused by his acts.

“He’s handsome and sexy.” He murmured. “I don’t mind it at all, _baby boy_.”

Chanyeol gasped, it was the first time he called him like that, he smiled, letting a chuckle escape between his lips. His heart was racing like crazy, and he petted the other’s hair, but when he looked around the shop, he could see Kyungsoo eyes on them, looking at them caring for each other. He blushed. But the alpha didn’t look away even while being caught. Neither did he look away when Baekhyun turned his head towards him and smirked.

Strangely, that’s how Kyungsoo happened. It happened naturally.

At the beginning, they would text each other frequently and since Baekhyun was always near the omega, he would see their text messages. It didn’t take more than a week for them to make a group chat between the three. Kyungsoo was always worried about them, asking if everything was alright, how was their day, he was so lovely and caring.

Baekhyun was the first one to ask how the omega felt about the other alpha, it was awkward telling him how his heart raced and how Kyungsoo smell makes his legs go weak. And the teasing began. Every time they were together, Baekhyun would tease Chanyeol about how he feels about the other, how nice it would be having Kyungsoo between them. Chanyeol would blush hardly feeling the alpha curious eyes on the couple.

It was kind of funny, but Chanyeol didn’t expect to be in a relationship with anyone except his alpha, but it happened. Kyungsoo was the first one to ask them on a date, he used exactly this word, _date_. At first, they were surprised, but he said he would feel the eyes and their smell wasn’t hiding at all, he could smell the arousal between them while they looked at the alpha. The date happened, it was even more than perfect, and with some talk between the couple, they decided to let Kyungsoo be in their life’s too. No one of the three had expected it to happen at all, but it worked somehow. They’ve been on it for a year already.

He was happy, with a big smile on his face that probably could be seen from the other side. His boyfriends took some days off so the three could spend more time together, appreciating each other's company, and because his heat was near so that way they both could take care of him. It was rare for the moments where they both could take days off at the same time so usually he would hang out with just one of them or be taken care of by one of them on their heats while the other was stuck at work.

Since his heat was near, there were some things that kept happening all day long, Baekhyun couldn’t stop his dirty hands and the teasing words towards the omega, and he knew that sometimes they just overdid it. It’s nothing he isn’t used to, but they all know that the other alpha is not that fond of it and sometimes it can annoy him.

They were in the mall, in the restaurant area, eating something before going to buy some clothes and spend more time together. Baekhyun was sitting side by side with the omega, one of his hands on his thigh, possessive, sometimes squeezing it. Kyungsoo was typing on his cellphone, probably telling his co-workers the instructions for the last time before turning it off for those days. He would always make sure everything was perfect.

“You should give us attention.” Baekhyun said towards the alpha, looking at the omega, waiting for him to say the same, but since he didn’t, he just squeezed his hand on his thigh.

“Sorry.” He finally turns off the cellphone, with a shy smile on his lips. “We should go to that store.” He pointed at the direction the store is. “It always has nice clothes.”

Baekhyun nodded, while Chanyeol got closer to him, letting his head fall into his shoulder, it was so comfortable. Kyungsoo took some of the french fries that they ordered earlier. The three of them could feel some eyes on them, some judging and others curious. They were all with each other's smell, almost like it was their own smell. The alpha left a soft kiss on his temple before getting away from the omega’s touch.

“Let’s go.” He smiled, taking the last french fries.

“How did you dare eat the last one?” Chanyeol pouted, and he saw his murderous eyes on him, but all Baekhyun could do was smile, his smell was overwhelming and giving him so much peace. It has been weeks since they spent a day together, he was so happy.

Chanyeol murmured in a low voice to Kyungsoo how the other alpha was heartless for eating the last french fries. He snuggled towards the alpha, kind of hugging him, making them walk in a weird way, but he didn’t mind, he just wanted to feel their smell. Baekhyun touched the omega hands, walking with his hands on his, while he was hugging the other one. It was a weird position but they were used to walking like this, especially when a heat or rut is near, they get too needy and it was obvious the other was trying to get more touches, more scent.

When they entered the store, it was cold so Chanyeol got even closer to the alpha, he could feel the cashier looking at him, but he didn’t mind at all. He was happy and he couldn’t mind anymore, he was on another level from the teenager Chanyeol. Baekhyun went directly to a sexier session, pointing at a black jacket that had some open holes, he grinned.

“Chanyeol should use this. Don’t you think so, Soo?”

“Don’t put me in the middle of your dirty thoughts.” His voice was calm, but they were both getting annoyed.

Baekhyun has been teasing them since the morning, while the omega would blush and be all shy, the other alpha would show his annoyance towards it. He knew their limits; he wasn’t used to being teased or to people looking at them like they were bunnies who couldn’t stop feeling aroused. Kyungsoo understood the other, it was his way of being, but the other alpha never knew when to stop.

“Sorry.” It wasn’t an actual apology, because he slapped Chanyeol’s ass, making the loud noise be heard in all the store – and the omega was all red.

“Stop it.” Kyungsoo murmured, going to a section that fitted more his style, looking at some basic T-shirts. He needed new black t-shirts. “We all need some basic shirts, come on and let’s try it on.”

Baekhyun put his arms around the other alpha shoulders, giving a kiss on his cheeks, it was his way of apologizing silently. They took their own time choosing some clothes to try on, the three of them picked what they needed the most. The omega choosed casual clothes, and some sexy ones because he felt like it. The older alpha went for some sexy clothes, he was up to tease more the other two. While the young alpha went for casual clothes and some serious one that he could use at work, he was the businessman after all.

The fitting room was huge, there was a sofa so they could rest meanwhile. They decided that someone would change clothes and show to the other two outside, and then they would keep doing it till everyone was done. Since there was a lot of free time, they could enjoy watching each other with nice clothes. And the fitting room area was separated so they wouldn’t feel eyes on them, the store was almost empty except for them and the workers, they wouldn’t be bothered by other people.

“I’ll go first.” Kyungoo took his clothes into the fitting room while the other two sat down on the sofa. He was quick in changing clothes and he didn't have that much to try on.

The first one was a normal black t-shirt that, fortunately, fit well, he was praying for it. Then he tried on a pair of dark jeans with some holes in it, when he went out this time, he saw the alpha murmuring something to the other, _it wasn’t a good sign_ – because he saw the weird smile on Baekhyun’s lips. But he ignored it. The last time he was wearing a suit for work, he heard claps coming from Chanyeol and he smiled widely, proud of himself for choosing that suit, and again Baekhyun was murmuring something.

“That’s a sexy suit, _babe._ ” He said out loud, the omega blushed and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Now it’s my time.” He got up, excited.

Kyungsoo entered again just to change to his normal clothes before going out and sitting with Chanyeol, the omega didn’t think twice before clinging onto him. The alpha petted his hair, slowly. When Chanyeol took time to think about it, he realized he loves how different his alphas are, while the younger one is caring, lovely, worrying for the other two; the older one doesn’t shies away from dirty talk, some hands on his body, pressing his hands everywhere, with a hard grip. Of course, they both have a bit of the other side too, but it is hard to see. And he couldn’t lie, he loves it so much.

Baekhyun went out, firstly with only a jacket, there were some holes in it, it was all black and he wasn’t wearing anything under it, it was all open showing his body. He had a grin on his lips, eyes locked on them. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel a little anger, he knew what the other was trying to do, he loved teasing and with all the time they’ve been together he would know easily. But it could be dangerous. It was obvious he was trying to trigger Chanyeol’s heat, teasing too much with words and his hands.

Triggering an omega’s heat is good if they want to spend more time together, feeling each other's body, smelling each other, it is good to claim each other with their smell. But it could be bad for the omega, it was always too much, too much stimulation, and it could last longer than usual or be even more painful. Kyungsoo was angry, he didn’t want his omega in pain from the other alpha’s risky moves. He couldn’t help but feel his own alpha bubbling inside him, asking to fight. And because he wasn’t one to keep quiet, he let it out.

“Baekhyun, you better stop.” He warned. “We didn’t plan this.”

Once they tried to trigger Chanyeol’s heat, it worked, but they’d planned it, lots of talk between the three of them, they all agreed with it. They knew what to do so it could be triggered and of course, all the teasing was inside their house, not in the mall like Baekhyun was trying to do. That was insane of him.

“I’m not up to.” He pouted, but the alpha didn’t mind, his eyes turned red quickly before going back to the brown color. He was angry, he tried to control it and ignore the feeling inside him. They would talk about it later.

Chanyeol was annoyed by the sudden change of the air, the strong smell of an angry alpha, he tried ignoring it but it wasn’t that easy. He didn't want a fight in the store, so he tried to exhale the most peaceful omega pheromones so it could make the other two relax more, but it would take some time.

“Change it, Hyunnie.” He said in a cute way, making sure to snuggle more onto the alpha while addressing the other one.

Baekhyun nodded walking towards the fitting room, he didn’t want a fight either, but he was up to keep teasing. That’s why he changed to another sexy clothes he had chosen, he had a t-shirt with holes and chains on it, it was tight, and he put on tight jeans too, it helped to see his thighsand he knew they loved it. He could have put them separated, but because he didn’t want a fight there, he put them together at once.

When he went out he could see Kyungsoo's angry eyes focused on him, like he was ready to fight but he tried to ignore it. He saw Chanyeol’s sparkling eyes on his thighs, he knew he loved it. His smile got wide, and he couldn’t help but feel proud of his own teasing, but he was too scared of the other alpha, so that was the moment he decided to stop teasing.

If it was possible, the air became even heavier when the omega went to the fitting room, because he left the alphas alone, it wasn’t a good move. Kyungsoo got closer to Baekhyun, and he heard when the other said “We will talk at home”. It was a threat. They didn’t take too much time with Chanyeol, two of his clothes didn’t fit and there wasn’t another size, he couldn’t help but pout with sad eyes; but at least they finished it quickly before going home.

The plan was that Kyungsoo would cook dinner for them that night, he loves cooking but because he’s usually too busy with work, he can’t. Baekhyun went outside to buy the ingredients for the recipe the other alpha was going to make, while Kyungsoo took time to take off the appliances and cleaned them. Meanwhile, Chanyeol took time to message his family so they wouldn’t get worried if he didn’t answer his phone for ‘heat reasons’. But while messaging he fell asleep.

His body moved in the spacious bed, it was empty, he could feel he was the only sleeping there. He didn’t remember sleeping. His senses were coming back little by little, at first he felt confused, then he could hear someone talking far away, probably what woke him up. Chanyeol stretched out himself, groaning. He could still hear the talk, it was quite loud, so he got up lazily, going towards the door, each step he took made him able to hear the talk better.

The moment he opened the door, he knew it was a fight, the strong smell of hormones came in a wave, he tried to ignore it but his body shook, his legs becoming like jelly, and the need of inhaling the scent of their alphas closely. _He was needy_. The voices were even louder, and he knew they were fighting by all the tense air that happened before, he sighed, it was rare of them to fight, and he wasn’t in the right mind to deal with it, he had just woke up, his mind and body were still thinking about the good nap he had.

But of course, he couldn’t just ignore the fight.

His steps went towards the noise, he tried not to make too much noise.

“You can’t just try to trigger his heat without a fucking talk.” Kyungsoo's voice was the first he heard. “It doesn’t work like this. You need to stop teasing him everywhere, we live in a world with other people too.”

Chanyeol couldn’t deny that he agreed, it was nice being teased at every place, every minute, but when other people kept looking at them because of the smell of arousal, it was weird. He heard a deep sigh, probably Baekhyun. When he got near the kitchen, he could see Kyungsoo face-to-face with Baekhyun. He hid himself to hear more of the talk, he knew if they saw him, they would try to act like nothing was happening.

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun’s head went down. “I was wrong, Soo. I got over the line. I know it, you don’t need to…” Kyungsoo started talking again, but this time with a calmer voice.

“I know, but you can’t cross the line every week. You should understand, it’s okay to tease us and make me angry sometimes, but you keep doing it even when I warn you.” He sighed, his hands going through his messy hair.

Chanyeol could feel sweat coming, maybe it was from the hot weather, or was he too hot all of sudden? He heard Baekhyun saying another ‘sorry’, but it seemed too far away from his own thoughts. He inhaled stronger alpha scents, and it was so good to the point he felt a soft moan escaping his lips. He felt his legs trembling again.

“Help me to cook, Chanyeol will wake up quickly.” They seem to have stopped the fight, but when did that happen? Chanyeol didn’t know. He just focused on the chat when his name was called.

His body was weird, for sure, he knew it. Something was off. Another sniff on the air, breathing more smells, and he felt something wet coming from his pants, while his cock twitched. His eyes widening, it couldn’t be happening. He smelled too many scents, and his body was trembling. He started moving towards the kitchen, letting the other two know he was there, his steps were slow, he was almost moving involuntary.

“Chanyeol?” He heard Baekhyun's voice, but he didn’t know anything. He just needed more scent, more alpha scent.

He didn’t think twice before hugging the first alpha, he didn’t know who it was, it was a warm hug, his lips went towards his neck, licking it, smelling it. _It was so good_. He let a moan escape the moment the alpha hands gripped his waist; it was possessive, hard. It was Baekhyun, the one he was hugging, he knew it. He could smell his own scent now, it was strong, filling the room, heat hormones. It was triggered somehow. Chanyeol didn’t care of what was happening around him, he was just in need of touches, kisses, and scent.

“What’s happening?” He heard the other alpha voice, he was worried. “Chanyeol?” Chanyeol knew it was Kyungsoo's hand at his back now, caressing it with love.

“I think his heat was triggered…” Baekhyun's voice was low, he knew he would get scolded. But he couldn’t say anything else because he let out a whimper when the omega bit his neck skin, slowly, teasing. “We should go to a room.”

Baekhyun steps were as quick as he could, even when the omega kept kissing, marking his neck, while the other alpha made sure to open the doors on the way to their room. Chanyeol scent was all over the place, it was soft and sweet just like himself, for the alphas it was a scent they could sniff all the time; it was beyond good.

Their room was kind of huge, since they needed a bed for three people to fit in, there was a wardrobe for them, and a desk near the window with books and a computer so they could study. It was comfy, and it was always clean thanks to Kyungsoo – he loves to clean the house all the time. When they entered it, no one minded of closing the door, letting it wide open.

“Soo, please…” Chanyeol moaned when he sat down on the bed, putting his arms in the air like a baby, asking for the other to come closer and so he did.

Baekhyun took his own shirt off and his pants, meanwhile Kyungsoo came closer to Chanyeol hugging him, it was warm, soft, full of love. He could feel the omega smelling his scent, humming with happiness from the smell. The alpha got away from the omega’s touches, seeing a pout on his lips, and as soon as he could he caressed his cheeks before kissing him, deeply, needy. They didn’t take too long on it, Chanyeol moaning from time to time against his mouth, his hands pulling him closer, the wetness from his heat pooling in his pants, and his cock suddenly feeling lonely. He needed more.

Between another kiss, he pulled Kyungsoo strongly, falling onto the bed with the alpha above him. It would be a lie if he said he didn’t love being like this. He was so into the kiss, that he got scared when he felt another hand coming between them, touching his thigh, strong, squeezing it and caressing it after it. Even more slick came from his needy hole. He couldn’t contain the moans he was letting out.

“We will take care of you, my handsome boy.” He felt Kyungsoo’s hand on his hair, caressing it, while saying such pretty words.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel like he was melting under the lovely words and needy touches. He had a shy smile on his lips, that he didn’t even notice, but it didn’t last long; it was replaced by a moan when he felt a hand on his cock.

“Suck Kyungsoo’s cock, baby.” Baekhyun ordered, his voice was calm but there was something else, something that would always make the omega obey.

A soft pout appeared on his lips when the alpha got away from him taking his clothes off, he saw how slowly he was doing it, making Chanyeol slick leak, his eyes kept locked into the alpha body. Especially when he took off the pants, his cock appearing, hard, wet, suddenly Chanyeol was thirsty.

“We will do it quickly so you can have some food.” Kyungsoo said, one of his hands petting the omega’s hair, while the other was on his cock. Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol so he sat down on the bed, on his fours, one of the alphas behind him and the other one on his face.

Chanyeol could feel all the care, all the love. Instinctively, he opened his mouth, ready to take the cock, he felt his mouth asking for it, he needed it. His eyes looking at the cock in front of him, it was so pretty, so perfect, it would make him feel so full. His mouth watering, before he could complain for the time, he saw the other putting it on his mouth and he started sucking it, putting a lot of work on it, hearing soft groans coming from the alpha. He couldn’t keep himself for feeling good hearing the noises, his own cock was so fucking hard, his ass leaking even more.

One of Baekhyun’s fingers went on his wet hole without warning, he couldn’t help but moan against the dick on his mouth, everything was so much. The finger started moving slowly, but he knew he was wet enough to just skip this part, so the alpha didn’t take too long into putting another finger, and then another one. His moans kept vibrating against Kyungsoo’s cock making him moan. Everything at that moment was so amazing, but still he needed another thing to feel ever fuller. Chanyeol started moving his hips, against the fingers, moaning, he needed Baekhyun, he knew the other one would understand.

Baekhyun took the fingers off, hearing a groan from the omega in return, he smiled widely, not thinking twice before putting his cock in, slowly, teasing it. He heard muffled moans; starting to move slowly when he was fully in. He could see the way the omega moved too, against his hips, asking for more.

“You better do it quickly, I’m so close…” Kyungsoso's voice was hoarse, his eyes narrowing into the other alpha, one of his hands went to pet the omega’s hair, slowly, seeing his dark eyes, lost in pleasure, his lips still on the cock, making a good job there.

“Should I?” He still tried to tease, feeling the angry eyes on him and he decided to rush when a louder moan came from Kyungsoo. Moving hard and fast, hearing moans coming from the omega and the alpha, they were both into their own pleasure, and so Baekhyun was too. His lips open with groans and moans coming, his hips moving on their own, seeking for the pleasure.

Chanyeol felt a quick slap on his ass coming from the alpha behind him, he was so wet. He could feel more slick coming and even his thighs were wet, his mouth was drooling from taking the cock for too long, but it was so good. He could hear Kyungsoo’s moans getting louder, his cock moving faster and twitching, and then he felt it, the flavor and taste of his cum spilling, some on his tongue, some he was able to swallow, and some on his face when he took his dick out. It was everywhere. He moaned in pleasure, he could still feel Baekhyun moving, his own body started to tremble and he knew he would come too. This time, he moaned, his voice hoarse for not being able to use it correctly, his eyes closing, and he knew Baekhyun came too when he felt his cum inside him. He was so full.

Kyungsoo was the first one to get away, taking some tissues to clean them all, still catching his breath and keeping an eye on the other two in the bed. Baekhyun pulled the omega closer, feeling his heavy body and how tired he was, cuddling with him on the bed – but before letting a soft kiss on his temples. Kyungsoo started cleaning Chanyeol’s face, slowly, full of affection and love.

“You’re such a good boy.” Baekhyun murmured on the omega’s ears, seeing his smile, he was still awake but sleepy.

“I love you. Both of you.” He murmured, snuggling into the alpha, but letting an annoyed noise when he noticed the other one wasn’t there. “Kyungsoo, come nap too.” He pouted receiving a kiss on his lips, before feeling another body on the bed.

“You’ll eat as soon as you wake up again, okay?” Kyungsoo said while pulling the blankets on them. “Or I’m not gonna fuck you this time.”

“You’re mean.” Baekhyun laughed when Chanyeol pouted.

And they knew it wouldn’t take more than an hour for his heat to hit again, and then they would need all the strength back, taking their time to snuggle and cuddle on the bed, letting the sleep come, so they could have another round.


End file.
